Cotton Candy and Trapeze Swings
by pueblocutter
Summary: Bro takes John to the circus and they make out a lot. Oneshot.


He had surprised John with the tickets a week ago. Two tickets to the circus that was coming into town. He remembered that John had told him that there was a circus coming to Houston, and he really wanted to go. John thanked him three times that night. As the time came for them to go, John would put on different circus themed movies to "prepare for the experience" as he put it. Saturday came and they went downtown where the stadium where the circus was being held that night.

"I didn't think they even had circuses anymore." John said.

"Well sure there'll always be circuses in the world John; they may not be the same as the kind depicted in those weird movies you like, but they do exist." Bro told him.

"Freakshow isn't a weird movie." John defended.

"There's a chicken lady in that movie so yes, it is." Bro said.

"Oh like you're the expert on what counts as weird." John retorted.

Bro just shook his head as he climbed the cement steps of the local stadium where the circus was being held. They had to climb a flight of steps, then go through a small corridor where the rows upon rows of plastic seats inside the stadium where the circus was. The stairwells were crowded with locals who had made the trip out with their families, friends, and dates to enjoy something commonly deemed retro and nostalgic. The cave like halls smelt of popcorn, bubblegum, and sno cones.

"I've never been to a real circus before. I went to Cirque Du Soleil once. That was pretty lame. Did I tell you my dad got a restraining order from the company?" John asked.

"Several times." Bro replied.

John held Bro's hand as they went up the steps and came out into the indoor stadium. They made their way to their seats in the center of an aisle of maroon plastic seats. They sat down together and saw thousands of people in the seats around them and across from them and more coming in from the halls around the stadium. Below them in a large center of space where the three ring circus was about to begin. There was a hum of quiet excitement as the audience took their seats and the lights in the stadium lowered.

"Have you ever been to the circus before? Like a long, long, long, long time ago when you were younger?" John asked while he fidgeted in his seat to get comfortable.

Bro gave him a sideways glare and took off his sunglasses. "Yeah I used to travel on my brontosaurus to the local coliseum to see the circus there."

John rolled his eyes at Bro's sarcasm. "You aren't that old."

Bro pointed at the lines around the corners of his eyes. "These crow's feet beg to differ."

John lowered Bro's hand and deftly kissed the lines then kissed Bro's cheek.

"I like them. I also like the fact that you're older than me. You've got the whole sexy mature face going." John said.

Bro smiled. "Sexy mature face?"

"Shut up, you know what I meant." John said.

"I like how you said mature face instead of calling me mature." Bro said.

"Well I couldn't call you mature, you instigated a food fight with me two nights ago." John laughed.

It got closer to the time when the circus would begin. The was a din in the space, a din of everyone speaking to kill time before the show started. A few vendors made their way down the steps in the stadium selling drinks, popcorn, and cotton candy. A man carrying a white plastic tube with several bags of cotton candy attached to it made his way to their aisle.

"Oh. Hey Bro. Look, cotton candy coming our way. Will you buy some for me?" John asked.

"You have your own money, why don't you buy it?" Bro asked.

"Because I like it when you buy things for me. Please, I'll love you forever." John pleaded.

Bro made a face like he was hurt. "You mean you didn't already? I'm hurt John."

John rolled his eyes at Bro's unique brand of sarcasm. "You know I already love you. Now come on, buy me things."

Bro whistled for the guy to come over and bought John three huge bags of cotton candy. John ripped one of the plastic bags open and placed a tuft of pink cotton candy in his mouth.

"Thanks sugar daddy." John said before he placed a hand on Bro's shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss.

Their lips were dry as they kissed each other, their tongues exploring each other's mouth. The piece of cotton candy passed between them, making their kisses drenched with a mix of saliva and artificial sugar, thick with sweetness. Bro sighed against John's lips, tasting the sweetness of the boy in front of him. John eagerly placed a hand on the back of Bro's neck, pulling him closer. They pulled away with a quiet smacking noise, staring at each other.

"Did you like that?" John asked.

The lights dimmed until the stadium was ensconced in complete darkness. Bro found John's hand and he brought it down on the growing hardness in his jeans. John felt it twitch under his palm even through the rough denim.

"You tell me." Bro whispered in John's ear.

Suddenly bright red, yellow, blue, green and pink spots of light shot out from the darkness, lighting up the stadium. Somewhere in the distance a drumroll had begun. John squeezed Bro's hand in excitement.

"This is so cool, I feel like a little kid!" John exclaimed.

"You are a little kid." Bro sarcastically replied.

John made a face "I'm nineteen, I'm not a little kid."

Bro just shrugged and squeezed John's hand before facing the starting circus.

They watched as the colorful lights swirl around them, creating a kaleidoscope scape. The circus began and they watched as clowns, tightrope walkers, acrobats, and jugglers came out one after the other, entertaining their audience in the stadium. John would exclaim along with the rest of the stadium whenever an acrobat or juggler did something amazing.

Every now and then John would turn to Bro and grin excitedly. Bro smiled at him, happy that he could make John happy. Bro noticed that John wasn't really that interested in the clowns so during their segment he occupied himself with eating some cotton candy and whispering dirty things to Bro.

He didn't know where John picked up the lewd language he spoke with as he told Bro about all the things he wanted to do to Bro and all the things he wanted Bro to do to him when they got home. Being nineteen John didn't have any time for eloquence in his dirty talk. He used the word "Fuck" a whole lot, and rubbed his hand against Bro's thigh to drive his points home.

If it weren't for the fact that their apartment was an hour away he'd have dragged John away to give him exactly what he wanted. For the time being, he settled with French kissing John deeply and taking some of his cotton candy.

There came a point in the circus when the animals came out. In cages they came, roaring lions and tigers and hyenas and camels and ostriches. Finally out came a grand elephant, draped in red and gold fabric, trumpeting triumphantly as it heralded its own entrance to applause from the audience.

Bro and John watched as the lion and tiger tamers did their bit, cheering along with everyone else when the large cats roared ferociously. The hyenas camels and ostriches were interesting to look at, but didn't really do much. The grand elephant's act involved balancing large colorful beach balls on its trunk while balancing on its back legs. As far as the animal act went the grand elephant was the best part.

John kissed the dark, golden blond whiskers that grew on Bro's sideburns and chin. He'd shaved a few days ago, and it was growing back slowly. John loved the way they felt on his smooth skin when Bro kissed his body. They scratched his skin in a delicious way that made him want Bro's touch even more than usual. Sometimes he'd hide Bro's razors because he didn't want to lose the scratchy feeling he got from Bro's whiskers.

The trapeze artists who came out to finish the circus act came out, dressed in blue and black and red and white body suits decorated in sequins. They climbed up the tall ladder and grabbed the trapeze swings. They swung high above their audience, flipping and back flipping, tumbling and tossing in the air, catching each other and swinging from artist to artist.

Bro watched them, thinking how he'd never do that even if someone paid him.

The circus ended, and the audience stood up and applauded as the circus members came out to take a bow. The kaleidoscope lights came back on, swirling around them again as the circus troupe left through an exit to the left. Everyone slowly left the stadium when the lights came back on. John held Bro's hand as they made their way outside to their car.

"Did you have fun?" Bro asked.

"Hell yeah! That was fantastic, thank you Bro." John said.

Bro turned on the ignition and drove them back to their apartment. On the way, John finished his cotton candy, humming the circus theme to himself.

They went inside, and turned on the TV before settling on the couch for a nap. When they woke up three hours later, John kissed Bro and wrapped his arms around his neck, asking for takeout.

Their Thai food came in thirty minutes, and as they ate their takeout in the comfort of the living room, Bro put on a black and white B movie for them to watch. John cuddled up to him while they watched the movie, and Bro rubbed John's back. They put their empty cartons in the trash, finishing their meal as the movie finished. Bro kissed John's neck and hugged him in the kitchen. John leaned into the touch, groaning as he felt Bro's erection through his jeans.

"Did I thank you for taking me to the circus today?" John asked.

"Mmm," Bro murmured, nuzzling John's soft black hair.

John turned around and grinned up the older man.

"Let show you how much I really appreciated it." John said, eagerly grabbing at the button and zipper on Bro's jeans.

Bro stopped him before John could finish getting onto his knees. "You can thank me in the bedroom."

John smiled and took Bro's hand as he led him to their bedroom. As he opened the door, John froze in the doorway as he took in their bedroom. Bro pushed him forward until they were in the room, and he had shut the door.

"What is that?" John asked.

There, hanging from the ceiling and hovering above their bed, was a trapeze swing. It was low enough so anyone swinging from it was in no danger of hurting themselves if they fell, and high enough so that anyone waking up or getting into bed wouldn't have to worry about hitting their head on it.

"It's a personal trapeze sex swing. I got inspired after I bought the tickets and arranged to have it installed while we were out today. You like it?" Bro asked.

John stared at it before he gave Bro a hug. "I love it. Thank you."

Bro lifted John's chin and kissed his lips over and over again, leading him over to their bed, taking off their clothes as they went. They fell onto the bed, and in between bites and kisses John looked up at the swing.

"That is for me, right? It's so I can do sexy trapeze acts for you." John said, trying to confirm what he'd already knew.

Bro stared at him then laughed softly. "Yeah, yeah it's for you."

John laughed, then ground up against Bro's crotch, eliciting a low groan from his older boyfriend.

"Good." John said.


End file.
